


Valentine’s Day

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Marinette is so upset about not giving Adrien her Valentine’s Day card, Sassy Tikki is Sassy, Secret Admirer, Valentine’s Day, that she doesn’t even want to read one that’s given to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: When another year goes by and Marinette can’t seem to confess to Adrien, she starts to doubt herself.All it took to raise her spirits again was a beautiful letter from a “stranger”
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Valentine’s Day

Rare Pair Month Day 31- Valentines Day

“Alya, this is it, this is the year.” Marinette sternly said as she took a deep breath and marched towards Adrien, her hands holding a Valentines card behind her back. Adrien was surrounded by a group of girls all fighting for his attention as they shoved gifts of all sorts at him, he smiled politely at all the girls but anyone could tell he was uncomfortable. He looked around for help from anyone, luckily his green eyes landed on a familiar figure approaching him. 

“Hey Marinette!” He called out smiling, waving the girl over. Marinettes heart soared as he greeted her until she noticed the group of girls around him all sending her death glares. She awkwardly waved back at the boy before spinning on her heel and marching right back to Alya. 

“Alya, this is not my year.” She sighed sadly as she hung her head in shame. Alya sent her a sympathetic smile, throwing her arm around her shorter best friend. 

“It’s okay, the day just began you’ve got plenty of changes.” She encouraged her as she guided her inside. Marinette sent her a soft thankful smile as they headed into class. 

The day passed with multiple attempts to confess to Adrien but each and every one of them was a bust. By the time the final bell rung, Marinette was physically and emotionally exhausted. She endured a day full of failure while also watching many girl successfully confess to him, sure he kindly rejected them but it still made Marinette's head hurt. 

“I’m done with romance.” Marinette yawned as her and Alya walked out of school. Alya snorted as she rolled her brown eyes at her friend. 

“Sure you are, Mari.” Alya laughed as she hugged Marinette. “Love ya girl, I’ll call you after my date.” She then turned and started jogging to catch up to Nino. Marinette sighed sadly once again, she watched her two friends intertwine their fingers as they walked hand in hand. She felt a small twinge of jealousy, she hated Valentine’s Day, it did nothing but remind her how single she really was. She pulled her backpack further up her back before turning towards the Bakery and walking home. 

“Hello, honey!” Her Papa chirped as soon as she walked in. She sent him a soft smile while mumbling back a greeting. If he noticed her off mood, he made no attempt to mention it. “How was Valentine’s Day? Any boys I have to fight off?” He joked as he pulled out a baguette. Marinette knew he was only trying to make her laugh and didn’t mean any harm by the question but she couldn’t help but feel upset about his joke. 

“Actually Papa, I-“ She was cut off by her Mother waving a red envelope in front of her face. 

“She got a letter delivered here.” Sabine sang as she continued to wave the letter around. Marinette's heart started to race, someone wrote her a Valentine letter? Was it Adrien? She all but snatched the letter from her Mother's hand before running upstairs to her room for some privacy. 

Once the hatch to her room was firmly shut, Marinette opened her bag to let Tikki out. 

“Oh a Valentine's letter, how exciting!” The Kwami chirped as she flew in circles around her chosen. 

“I know Tikki. I hope it’s from Adrien.” Marinette replied as she threw her school bag on the ground and sat at her desk. She held the letter out in front of her, finally getting to inspect it. 

The envelope was a red with light pink heart on the front, there was also a Jagged stone sticker on the back, sealing it shut. She brushed her fingers softly over the black permanent marker on the front before frowning. 

The handwriting was a beautiful neat cursive, nothing like Adrien’s large sloppy handwriting. Even though this was her first ever Valentine she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She groaned in annoyance that her hopes had been crushed once again, she threw the envelope on her desk. 

“Marinette?” Tikki asked curiously, why wasn’t she opening it. 

“It’s not from Adrien.” Marinette muttered glumly, she glanced at Tikki, shocked to see the Kwami glaring at her. “What?” Marinette asked as she said up straighter, not liking the judgmental look she was receiving. 

“Someone spend time, effort and money on you, YOU, for Valentine’s Day! you’re the person they had to build up the effort to write and send this too. You’re the person who they wanted to spend the day of love with and YOU’RE telling me that you’re not even going to bother opening it just because it’s not from Adrien?” The tiny god was absolutely fuming as she angrily ranted at her chosen. 

Marinette felt an overwhelming sense of shame as she guilty avoided eye contact with Tikki. What was she thinking? was she really going to ignore her first ever Valentine because it wasn’t from Adrien, sure she loved him but they weren’t a couple, he didn’t even know about her feelings and here she was dismissing a stranger that actually had feelings for her. 

She picked up the envelope and opened it, revealing a simple folded piece of paper. She unfolded the letter and began to read. 

Dear, Marinette Dupin-Cheng 

I’m going to start this letter by telling you about how much of a coward I am. I didn’t have the guts to give this to you in person , so I got my sister to put it in your mailbox. 

I wanted to give this to you with flowers or chocolate but I know that your heart belongs to another so I couldn’t face you. I keep trying to tell myself that it didn’t matter that you didn’t return my feelings, that I should express my love for you without expecting love in return but it is a lot harder to stay humble than I originally thought...

You just blow me away with every small fact I learn about you. You’re incredibly brave, kind and funny you’re extremely talented which you already knew but yet you’re so down to Earth. 

You’re friends with so many rich and famous people but are as humble as anyone common person. How can you be so ordinary extraordinary? It blows my mind, you blow my mind. 

I just love you so much Marinette, inside and out, you are the most beautiful soul I have known in all my lives. 

-Just another face on the street. 

“Marinette?” Tikki’s voice broke her from her trance. 

“Yes, Tikki?” She sobbed out, surprising herself. She tenderly reached a hand to her cheeks, feeling a warm wetness. When did she start to cry? “I have to find out, whoever wrote this?” She whispered to herself more than her Kwami. She reread over the note, her secret admirer said their sister delivered the letter, implying that their sister knew her address and most likely knew her. It wasn’t much but it was a start, she needed to know who this letter was from. 

“Tikki, I need a notepad, pen and my yearbooks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! This is the last work in this series. I really do appreciate all of the kudos and comments, they make my day and give me the motivation to write! 
> 
> Yes, these were all written a few months ago on my tumblr and I’ve just reposted them here as I’m doing to all my work but don’t worry I will be right some new, fresh work for the miraculous fandom in the new year! ❤️


End file.
